Death Scythe
Info The is Nevan Halford's trademark weapon, appearing together with her in all of her appearances. In its dormant state, it looks like a gory-themed scythe with a goat skeleton on its top that is capable of shrieking in pain, screaming and laughing. It is capable of being used and wielded by humans, although it's absurdly heavy, to the point it can tear off a person's arm with its weight. It is also called Endoskeleton, or by the shorters Endoskull and Endo, in The Loneliest Skeleton of Hell, in which it takes the appearance of a walking skeleton of human mannerisms and a female voice, acting as a supporting character in the story and mentor to Isleen Skuld. Endoskeleton is the embodiment of the True Neutral alignment. Although Endoskull is Nevan's closest ally, she remains completely indifferent to the latter's plans, humanity and the world at large, only ever keeping interest in things that amuse her. She shows no true alignment, bias, strong likes or dislikes; she maintains her happy-go-lucky composure during both trivial and dangerous situations, holding no importance to them, and treats friend and foe alike as one and the same, seeing them as such. That, not to mention she doesn't even appear in public, rather living as a recluse away from civilization, not even bothering to pose as a human: she is always seen in skeleton form. Rarely, if ever, she does disguise herself as an adult woman with black eyeballs, hidden by her hood's shadow. She claims Skuld to be her best friend, although whether Endo actually cares about her or not is debatable. Appearance Much like Terumi, in its human form Endo looks like a color swapped Nevan. She has rainbow hair and yellow teeth. Personality Endo is superficially charming and friendly, but she forms unpredictable allegiances and cares little for the conflict that happens around her. She is amoral and only seeks things that can provide her fun, doing almost anything purely on impulse, all while being incapable of experiencing any sort of depth of emotion. Endo is cynical and rarely finds herself impressed by matters that others would find extraordinary. She is also rather theatrical, raising her voice, making exaggerated speeches and gestures, and saying cheesy lines that put people off in order to omit the truth from them or force them to think. She enjoys purposefully scaring others, even in weapon form, and is described numerous times by Skuld as being creepy enough that her mere presence, even if she presents herself as friendly, is off-putting. Story The Death Scythe was made when the decapitated head of Koripelpisia melted, leaving only its skull and spine, which means the scythe is actually a sentient, eldritch creature capable of taking the shape of a weapon. Abilities The scythe can change into a straight, spear-like form, or collapse into a blade on Nevan's arm. It can also grow and shrink at will or expand itself to grab enemies. Background Death Psychopomp Hone-onna Futakuchi-onna Rokurokubi Gashadokuro Endoskeleton Endō (遠藤) is a Japanese surname meaning "far wisteria", designating Fujiwara of Totomi. It was also the surname of Japanese writer and Catholic Shūsaku Endō. Koizumi (小泉) means "little spring" in Japanese. Trivia *Endoskull's both skeleton and human forms are currently featured on the main page of the wiki. *Endoskull's birthday falls on All Souls' Day, Brazil's Dia dos Fiéis Defuntos and Mexico's Día de Muertos. *Scorpio sun, Capricorn rising and Libra Moon/Mercury/Mars/Venus. Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:The Loneliest Skeleton of Hell characters Category:Right to Die characters